camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Motoca 35
The Motoca 35 (モトカ35) is a Japanese viewfinder camera for 35mm film, made by Kashiwa Seikō in 1948–49. Description The Motoca 35 has a rounded die-cast body, shaped as a Leica screwmount camera but with no rangefinder. The viewfinder is contained inside the top casing, offset to the left as seen by the photographer. The name Motoca is engraved at the top, in front of the accessory shoe. There are strap lugs at both ends of the body. The frame size is 24×32mm, and the camera nominally takes 40 exposures. Frame size: column in December 1949, p.39, reproduced in this page. Number of exposures: advertisement in Kohga Gekkan February 1949, reproduced in , p.201. The film is loaded through the bottom plate, as on the Leica. The advance knob is at the right end of the top plate, and its base is surrounded by the exposure counter. The shutter release is placed close to the camera's back, and is surrounded by a milled ring, which certainly rotates to unlock the film rewind, as indicated by the arrow engraved on the top plate behind the part. The rewind knob is at the left end, and is certainly extractable. The shutter is not of the conventional focal-plane type with cloth curtains. It is described as a "sector shutter" in , , item 3515. and a contemporary advertisement says that it "moves as a fan" and "combines the advantages of the focal-plane and central shutters". Advertisement in Kohga Gekkan February 1949, reproduced in , p.201: フォーカルとコンパーの長所を取って生れ扇型の運動に革新的性能を有するモトカシャッター. The speed selector is sitting on a step of the top casing, another feature styled after the Leica, despite the different mechanism. The speed range is reported as B, 20–300 or B, 25–300, depending on the source. B, 20–300: column in December 1949, p.39, reproduced in this page. B, 25–300: , item 3515. The lens has an unspecified interchangeable mount. , item 3515. The standard lens is a coated Motoca Lunar Anastigmat 45mm f/3, certainly not collapsible. Coated: advertisement in Kohga Gekkan February 1949, reproduced in , p.201. Its close focusing distance is reported as 1/3m, but its actual distance scale looks to be engraved in feet. Focusing down to 1/3m: column in December 1949, p.39, reproduced in this page. Distance scale in feet: example pictured in , item 3515. It seems that no other interchangeable lens was made for the camera. Commercial life and known examples The Motoca 35 was announced in in September 1948, and was advertised in Japanese magazines from September 1948 to August 1949. The February 1949 advertisement in mentions the maker's name Kashiwa Seikō and the distributor's name Smart Shop Sha, and gives no price. Advertisement reproduced in , p.201. The camera was still featured in the December 1949 issue of listing the current Japanese production. December 1949, p.39, reproduced in this page. This document gives the price range as ¥10,000–15,000. The price range is indicated by the letter "D". The pictured camera has lens no.100x (perhaps 1002), and is certainly among the first produced. At least one surviving example is known, pictured in , with lens no.1066. , item 3515. It seems likely that only very few Motoca 35 were produced, maybe no more than a hundred. Notes Bibliography * Item 961. * P.456. * December 1949. "Ōru kokusan kamera" (オール国産カメラ, All of Japanese cameras). Pp.34–41. * Item 3515. Category: Japanese 35mm viewfinder Category: M